


simple things

by krysis_writes



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Poems, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysis_writes/pseuds/krysis_writes
Summary: a small poem I was inspired to write
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poetry





	simple things

simple things.

you often wonder  
what it is about you  
how a heart can truly  
care for you the way I do.

but really  
it’s quite easy  
the small things you do  
have me head over heels for you.

the small smiles  
quiet laughs  
soft looks when you think i’m not looking-  
crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
the love for the color blue

the caramel coffee flavored kisses  
that i wish one day be mine  
the soft brush of your sweet lips   
the breath of such a sweet, sweet kiss

your fingertips on my cheek  
such a simple touch to make me weak  
such a caring, loving brush  
would make my heart mush

it’s the simple things that you do  
the simple things i crave from you  
they might seem small to you   
but to me, they make you, you.

and i adore you.


End file.
